No Longer Alone
by Tasha2269
Summary: First ever Fanfic, AU. Spencer and his abusive father move to Virginia, where he starts at the local high school, and meets some new friends, will they notice what's happening and help him? Warnings: Physical abuse (no non-con) and maybe bad language. Rating may go up, I am not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be patient and overlook any minor grammar errors I am still learning. This is just a short chapter to see what response is like and if anyone would want me to make a story about it please review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters, although I wish I did. **

**Enjoy!**

"Spencer!" I woke to my father once again shouting for me, it's not an common occurrence and I suppose I should be used to it by now. But no, every day I wake up expecting things to be how they once were. Every day I am wrong. I quickly jump from my bed and throw on the first things that my hands touch; glancing at the clock I notice the time. Ah, so that's why my father is angry at me, I slept in. Sleeping an extra half an hour by accident would be normal in most households. But not mine. Never mine. A shot of fear runs through me as I slowly make myself down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Spencer, its 7.30, Why were you still asleep" my father shouts as loud as he can without alerting the neighbours. "Um, I am sorry dad, I just..." I mumble before my father interrupts me. "Sorry will get you know where, you are a man and you must face the consequences to your actions" "I know" he knees me in the gut as punishment before turning and turning on the television. "Get your mother up" he calls behind him. "Okay, dad" I whisper, still catching my breath from the hit. I stumble out of the kitchen and back up the stairs before falling to my knees on the bathroom floor.

I stay heaped like this for a couple of minutes before standing and inspecting myself in the mirror. Brown eyes stare back at me, surrounded by my brown hair. Dark rings are under my eyes, evidence of the sleepless nights I have spent trying to find a way for me and my mother to get away from this nightmare. Every time I think of a way out I am reminded that my mum could never support us financially and that I am too young to look after her. I lift my t-shirt, an old Star Trek t-shirt my uncle brought me before he died the bruises along my right ribs are starting to fade and I am grateful for this. They were painful. But a small purple patch is starting to form on my stomach; I sigh as I drop my t-shirt back down and leave to wake my mother. "Mom, it's time to get up now". I say as I enter her room and open the curtains. "It's still night-time, sweetie" she mumbles back, her voice thick with sleep. "No mum it's morning" I say. "Don't lie to me Spencer" she responds in a more alert voice, I sigh and pull back the covers "I wouldn't lie to you, you know that Mom" "Get Off" she shouts, I let go of the covers. Clearly physical intervention isn't the technique today. I try a new approach knowing her love for reading, "Mom I brought a new book for you, would you come downstairs and read it to me?" She smiles "Of course honey" she says happily, her previous fear and anger forgotten. She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom to wash. I get some clothes out of the removal box and lay them on the bed for her; I then go downstairs to prepare us breakfast.

My father is on the couch watching the news, he stands when he hears me in the kitchen. "I am starting my new job today, so you had better have my dinner prepared by the time I get home. Starting a fresh job is stressful and I doubt I will be I the mood for waiting around" "okay" I respond quickly, knowing that reminding him today is my first day at a new school will only cause problems. I pick up a glass of juice to give to him but it quickly slips from my grasp and lands on the floor with a loud crash. I look up knowing I will be faced with my father's angry expression "Spencer Reid! Are you incapable of everything?" He grabs me by the hair and pushes me towards the sink. "Clear this up!" I grab a wet cloth and start to gather the broken pieces of glass and wipe the juice away. As I finish my father kicks my stomach above my already forming bruise. I gasp in pain as my father plants another kick, and another. "You must learn boy!" He shouts "now get out of my sight" I stand quickly, ignoring the pain in my stomach, grab my rucksack and run from the house.

I start the 20 minuet walk to my new school, knowing the route already from my research of local maps. I arrive at my brand new high school 30 minutes early and take my time to inspect the buildings. They are the same as most other high schools in North America, large with the main office easily located and large windows covering the walls. After another 10 minutes of waiting nerves start to develop in my tummy as I am faced with another year of jibes and punches from older students. Students start to fill the parking lot and I take the time to analysis them and make guesses of who to avoid. A couple of trucks pull into the lot and 7 boys, most likely seniors, jump out. They were bigger than me. That's not a surprise, a twelve year old is not hard to outgrow, but they were larger than he could ever hope to grow. High school football team I decide. No chance of defending myself from them. No stop. This isn't Vegas, this is a new school in a new state, and things may be different. I shouldn't build negative expectations without having even spoken to them. Although I know that it's only logical. A twelve year old genius, starting senior year in the middle of the semester, who wouldn't pick on someone like that. No stop it spenc... My thoughts are interrupted as someone tapped my shoulder. I turn and am faced with a smiling face. "Hey Baby cakes, Are you the new boy? You are so cute? You're a bit young to be a freshman aren't you?..." A blonde girl about 17 dressed in the brightest shade of pink and green I have ever seen, started asking questions so fast I struggled to pick them all up. Another person walked up as I was about to interrupt her and introduce myself. A dark haired boy with a serious expression about the same age as the girl interrupted her outburst of questions. "Relax Garcia, he can answer all your questions in time, he isn't going to evaporate" he said" I am Aaron and this is Penelope, although we prefer if you called us hotch and Gracia"

**A/N- I hope that wasn't too bad, I would appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed (but don't be to mean ****.) let me know if you want me to continue and I would welcome a Beta Reader, so if you're interested PM me. **

**Tasha x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the second chapter, not much action but we get to meet the rest of the team. Thanks to everyone that followed, favourite, and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Thanks to my amazing beta, blind illusion, for the speedy response and fab advise.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters. Enjoy! **

" Hotch and Garcia?" I ask "They are strange nicknames."

"They are our surnames" Garcia replies "well, Hotch is short for Hotchner but you get the point."

"Why do you use your surnames? Traditionally only people of importance and great intellect are referred to by their surnames, not high school students."

"Exactly!"Garcia exclaims "when we are super important government people we will be addressed our surnames, we should get used to it now".

"So what's your name?" Hotch questioned.

"Spencer Reid" I replied quickly.

"Well Reid, why don't you tell us how someone so cute managed to get into high school so soon eh?" Penelope asked.

I thought it over wanting them to know the truth, they seemed kind enough, but not wanting to sound like a freak. Whatever happened I doubt they will want to be seen with the high school freak again after today.

"I, uh, I skipped a bunch of grades" I mumble, way to seem cool Reid, I mentally beat myself. I continue "I mean I have a IQ of 187, so they pushed me up..." I was about to continue my explanation when I high pitched squeal erupted from Garcia.

"That is amazing, you're like a genius. A real life genius. I can't wait to know you; we are going to be the best of friends. Do you know much about computers? I bet you..."

"Let him breathe Garcia" Hotch interrupted.

"Sorry" she mumbled back.

"so," Hotch continued "you're smart, that's cool. You will fit in well with the team".

"Team?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, there's me, the technology queen" Garcia explained "and Hotch, the perfect good boy." Hotch frowned at this description earning a giggle from Garcia. "There's also Emily Prentiss, she's cool but quiet and very opinionated, most people are a bit scared of her. Then there's JJ the teams mother. And finally Morgan our beef".

"Beef?" I question.

"Yeah you know, our defence, my perfect macho man" Garcia giggles.

"Anyway" Garcia says "the team, as we call ourselves, are the crowned school freaks. The weird ones. But we are totally cool with that, and we will all become best friends with you" Garcia announces with a large smile.

"Maybe we should let Spencer choose who he will be friends with for himself?" Hotch asks seriously resulting in a frown from Garcia " So Reid" he continues "why did you switch schools?"

"My dad got a transfer here. So me and mum moved from Las Vegas with him" I explain quickly, hoping to avoid any more questions about my home life.

"Vegas. Wow. Do you..." Garcia is interrupted by the school bell.

"Come on Reid we'll take you to you first class, what've you got?" Hotch asks.

"Um" I pull a letter from my bag "I have a meeting with the principle about my timetable until 11, then a school tour with a prefect".

"That's perfect" Garcia announces as we start walking "Mr. Gideon is so cool, he is a secret supporter of the team. And Hotch is the only school prefect so he will be touring you".

"Oh that's good" I decide, glad that I will be able to spend more time with these two friendly faces.

"Here we are Reid; this is the principal's office. I will see you later for the tour" Hotch says his goodbyes and rushes of to class.

"So I need to go to class as well" Garcia explains "but would you like to meet the rest of the team at lunch?" She asks hopefully.

I quickly think this over before deciding that both Hotch and Garcia are very nice and I want to know them more "yes please." I reply.

"Good they will be so excited when I tell them about you. Not many people want to get to know us weird ones".

"I don't think you're that weird, just colourful" I say before thinking, I immediately regretted it and fiddle with my fingers hoping I didn't offend her.

"Oh, you are just adorable. See you later sweet cheeks" she says before rushing off into the crowded halls.

I take a seat and wait for Mr. Gideon to call. I take this time to think over Hotch and Garcia. They seem really nice and they seemed to genuinely like me. That's good. I realise a small smile has broke across my face at the possibility of friends. I just hope the rest of this 'team' is just as kind and giving.

"Spencer Reid?" I look up from my seat to see a man, who I assume is Mr. Gideon, with a kind face but questioning eyes looking back at me.

"yes" I respond.

The man, about 50, indicates for me to enter the office and take a seat in front of a large desk.

"So Spencer, how are you?" He begins.

"I'm well thank you".

"I am glad. Where are your parents? I thought they we joining us for today's meeting?"

"My Father starts his new job today and my mother is feeling ill" I respond carefully, hoping my reasons are believable.

"Very well, it's not an issue we will continue without them and you can fill them in when you get home. Let's begin shall we?"  
We spent the next 2 hours discussing classes, extracurricular clubs, the school campus, teachers and anything else Mr. Gideon felt I should be aware of.

"We won't usually allow such young students to enter senior year, so I expect you to keep me or your form tutor Mr. Rossi up to date on any worries that you have. Now would you like to wait outside, Aaron Hotchner will be arriving to give you your tour." I thank him for his time before leaving.

Hotch met me at 11 and began his tour. He showed me around all the important areas of the school, told me what they were used for and when I would need to go to them. "So we all have form tutors and as you are a freshman you will either have miss..."

"I am a senior" I interrupt sheepishly.

"What? Um, wow, that's impressive" he exclaims, I smile sheepishly. He continues "so that means you will properly be in Mr. Rossi's form as all the others are full now. Prentiss and Morgan are both in that form, so hopefully you will know someone." The bell rings and the halls start to crowd "So that's basically it, nothing more to say and not much to remember. Garcia says you're coming to lunch right?"

"Yeah" I respond

"Great, we eat lunch on the bleachers. No one disturbs us there, so come on".

We walk outside some large doors and on to the school field where I can see the football team and the cheerleaders hanging about. As we approach the large, blue bleachers on the other side of the field, I notice Garcia sitting with two other girls. One is a blonde girl about 15 or 16. She has a kind and friendly face with beautiful, straight hair past her shoulders. The other girl has dark shoulder length hair with pale skin, gothic makeup and looks around 18. Both girls were scrutinizing me and I started to feel uncomfortable under their gaze. I stuffed my hands in my pockets to stop them from fiddling so much.

"Reid this is Prentiss" Aaron says and signals to the dark haired girl "and this is JJ" he says pointing to a blonde girl. I wince as we climb the bleachers, my bruises from this morning's beating starting to throb. I look up hoping no one noticed and feel relief when everyone looks oblivious to my pain.

"Hey" JJ says "you look nervous like Garcia said. Don't worry, we are all nice here. Well Morgan teases but you will quickly learn to ignore that" she pats the seat next to her indicating me to sit down.  
Emily moves to get a clearer view of me "so you're a genius eh?" She starts "that's cool, you'll fit in well with us" a welcoming smile spreads across her face. I find myself smiling with her realising I like every one so far and feel welcome.

I tense as I see I muscular dark skinned boy run up the stairs. This was the kind of boy who would beat me up, I decided.

JJ who noticed my thoughts leant over "don't worry he's really a huge softy" she stage whispered.

"I heard that JJ. Hey Baby girl" the large boy made his way to Garcia and sat down "who is this?" He asked nodding towards me.

"This my chocolate thunder" I supposed the weird nicknames was a Garcia thing "is Spencer Reid, the boy I told you about"

"Huh, so you're the kid who stole my baby girls' heart. I am Derek Morgan "he offered me his hand which I took apprehensively

"nice to meet you" I responded quietly

"Don't be so scared sugar face, Derek wouldn't hurt a fly" Garcia explained

"Hey I am a very scary man!" Derek demanded in mock offence. Everyone started laughing and I couldn't help but join.

The next half an hour was spent getting to know each other. I decided that I liked them all. Morgan seemed to be the centre of anything funny, JJ seemed the most caring, Hotch was serious but very friendly, and Garcia was very happy and bubbly. Prentiss was quieter than the rest and didn't seem to input much. I found her easiest to be around as she didn't mind my awkward silences. Years of my Father beating me for my long ramblings taught me it's best not to say anything unless asked.  
The bell rang once again and I found myself regretting having to leave these new people.

"So what you got now?" Morgan asked me.

"Actually, today was only an introduction day so I don't have lessons till tomorrow and can go home now" I respond, speaking more confidently than when I first met everyone.

"Aww, you stayed for lunch just to meet us? I am honoured young one" Garcia said "I have to go now, see everyone tomorrow" after a quick kiss on my cheek which left me blushing she was gone.

"So, you gonna endure another lunch with the team again tomorrow Spence?" JJ asked

"I would like that" I mumble nervous that they wouldn't want me.

"Great!" Emily says. Everyone looked at her with eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes, "What? I have emotions too; I am excited to get new friends" she grabs her stuff says bye and hurries of with JJ and Hotch in the same direction as Garcia, leaving me and Morgan on our own.

"I know that I can seem confronting, but I would never hurt anyone in the team. That includes you pretty boy" and with that he was gone. What was with the nicknames, I found myself wondering as I started the walk home.

I was more happy than I could remember being in a long time. The possibility of earning friends was nice, but scary. I know that they will get bored of me, properly think I am a freak after a while, and if they ever found out about my father they would hate me. My good mood started to fade the closer I got to home, knowing what Father will be like tonight. He always hits me harder when he's stressed; starting a new job is just that. Stressful.

**A/N- There we are, hope that wasn't too bad. Please review and I will love you forever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, you inspire me to continue.**

**Thanks again to my fab beta!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy! **

I came home to find my mother staring blankly out the window.

"Mom?" I asked as I approached her. I noticed her face was panicked and her eyes wild. I easily recognised that look; she was caught in another one of her delusions.

"Spencer!" She cried "I thought they had taken you. They said they had taken you!"

I sighed and thought about what the best way to bring her out of the delusion would be. "No one took me mom, I went to school remember? They aren't real"

"No, they said the government had taken you. Have they damaged your mind? Why don't you remember?" Mom demanded, she grabbing my shoulders and shacking me. I decided it would be best to play along.

"I am fine now mom, see? I promise I wasn't hurt." She visibly relaxed at my words, dropping her hands from my shoulders. I watched as her eyes began to droop exhausted from her latest episode.

"Come on mom, why don't you go have a nap?" I asked, leading her carefully up the stairs.

"No," she responded "I want to talk with you sweetie, when do you start school?"

I sighed again "today mom"

"Oh, I'm tired, let's have a nap together" she concluded as I laid her down on the bed. I lay next to her and she wrapped her arms around me. I quickly feel asleep in my mother's embrace, one of the only places I felt truly safe.

...

"Boy!" I wake up to my father shouting. Again. I look at the clock and realise I had been asleep for three hours. I curse myself for my stupidity and start to mentally prepare myself to face my father. A long stressful day and having to wait for dinner was sure to be taken out on me. I carefully pull away from mom trying not to wake her before leaving the room and shutting the door. Hopefully that will stop her from hearing anything and coming to investigate. It's always worse when she comes to try and help because she gets afraid and panics. I walk quietly across the landing and down the stairs.

My dad is standing in front of the door, wearing and blue pin stripe business suit, white shirt and red tie. His once fresh face is now tired looking with wrinkles forming caused by the stress of my mother and me. He looks at me and I can clearly read the irritation in his eyes.

"Where is dinner?" He asks.

"I...um...we are having pasta, it will be ready in about thirty minutes" I respond quickly hoping he forgot about this morning's request for an early dinner.

No luck

He looked down at me and a combination of emotions starts crossing his face. I recognise anger, frustration and anticipation.

"I told you I wanted dinner ready!" He shouted "I had an awful day at the office and I'm Hungry!"

"I'm sorry" I said and started to slowly back away towards the kitchen. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the wall before kneeing me in the stomach. I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath but used my vulnerable position to his advantage and aimed a kick to my ribs. And another. And another. Tears started falling freely down my face as I curled in on myself in attempt to protect my vital organs.

"Stand up and take it like a real man" he grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. My shoulder protested as it's bent wrongly but he thankfully let go before it dislocated.

"You deserve punishment" he states loudly as he hit me in the ribs again, I cried out in pain as I felt a small crack.

"I know" I managed to breathe out.

"Good," father said in a much calmer voice. I know the worst of it's over now. "get me a beer and call for pizza" he demanded. I quickly did as he asked before going upstairs and checking on my mother and slipping into the bathroom. I fall to the floor for the second time today and cried. I continued crying for about ten minutes before standing and lifting my shirt.

The left side of my stomach and chest are covered in dark bruises. One particular dark bruise is above the left bottom rib where I felt a crack earlier. I probe it to check for any breaks, a procedure I am now used to performing. I decided it's just cracked and not broken. No trip to the hospital today. I am both relieved and disappointed at that. Going to the hospital would be suspicious with my injuries and I may get removed from my father's grasp. But I know that in reality I can't let that happen. I can't leave my mother defenceless against him. Or risk her getting institutionalised.

I cleaned myself up, used the toilet and left for my mother's room. However, before got their I heard a knock on the door.

I rush downstairs to get the pizza, take the money father left out and pay. The delivery boy left completely oblivious to my pain; years of abuse at my father's hands had taught me to be good at acting.

I walked towards the living room, grabbing another beer and plate on my way.  
"Here dad," I said as I passed him the beer, pizza and a plate.

I started heading up the stairs thinking about how I was going to have to go to bed without dinner again when I heard him ask "What's this?" My father asks.

I walked back down "your pizza dad" I answered, confused.

"Wrong topping!" he shouted and punched my face. It shocked me. He had never left marks where people can see, not since my old school started to get suspicious. Unsure how to react I turned and ran out the door.

I didn't stop running until the pain of my rib became so intense I fell to the floor. It took five minutes for my breathing to return to normal and for the pain to recede.

"Reid?" I tensed and turned to see who had called me.

I saw Garcia approaching me, unsure what to say I just waved.

"Oh my god" she rushed over and inspected my face. I started to panic, not knowing what to do. She couldn't find out, I wouldn't let her. My panic increased as I saw Morgan following her, wanting to see what had got Garcia so concerned.

"Reid, what happened?" He asked gently as he kneeled down next to me on the sidewalk. Garcia sits on my other side, tears beginning to drop down her cheeks.

I got my breathing under control and tried acting normal. Why was it so hard to do that around these guys? "Nothing, I just fell," I said casually knowing they wouldn't believe me but needing the time to come up with a better excuse.

"Yeah, I used to fall a lot too" Morgan responded, just as casually.

I dropped my gaze from his and started fiddling with my fingers. I shrugged.

Morgan reached over and placed his hands over mine to stop them from moving. I pulled them away. I didn't like people touching me. Why did people touch me so much? I didn't realise I had began shaking and crying until I felt Garcia's arm around me and heard her soothing words in my ear. For what might have been the first time I felt comfortable with someone other than my mother touching me.

"Reid, if someone hurt you at school just say it. I can help." Morgan said confidently  
I looked up. He thought I got hit at school. I chose to play along with this.

"I, it doesn't matter. They were just playing around. I, I d,don't think it will happen again" I mumbled nervously.

His eyes softened as he looked at me and I suddenly felt immensely guilty for lying to him.

"Yes it does matter. I don't let my friends get hurt." Morgan said gently.  
"Me either" Garcia inputed, a determined look crossed her face.  
Morgan continued "just tell us who hit you and we will make it stop, I promise" he said sincerely.

I felt panic rising again, I couldn't lie to them, I couldn't . Why couldn't I? I lied to everyone, why should they be any different?

"It's fine, I can take care of it" I pulled away from Garcia and stood quickly. Too quickly. I gasped and wrapped my arms around myself as my rib began to throb.

Morgan lifted my shirt before I could stop him. Both he and Garcia stared in shock at the bruises that had only grown since I checked them. I pulled my shirt down again.

"It's fine, I can take care of it" I repeated before turning, leaving Garcia and Morgan staring in shock after me and walking back home, tears in my eyes.

"I will find out who did that," Morgan called after me "I promise it will stop".

Although I was terrified they would hate and blame me if they found out, I couldn't help but smile at those words knowing that they were true. And even though I was scared, it meant I had friends. I might not need to go through it alone, as long as I could hide the truth from them.

**A/N-Please review for virtual hugs!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked incredibly slowly on the way home thinking over what had just happened with Morgan and Garcia, both fear and apprehension creeping up into me.

It was almost dark by the time I got home; we moved here two weeks ago when my father got transferred to Virginia from Vegas. It had only been two weeks and I already found myself pinning for the desert sun.

I quietly entered the house trying to creep in unnoticed. I relieved to see my father passed out on the sofa. I was hungry but didn't want to risk waking dad by making noise in the kitchen so I chose to just go to bed without dinner. Again. I crept up the stairs and went to my mom's room to find her already asleep under the purple covers. I took the time to inspect her face. Her cheeks were becoming slightly hollowed out due to the stress of her illness and lack of proper food, like tonight. I quickly made the decision to take more care to make sure she was fed. Her once smooth skin was now etched in a permanent mask of worry. Her short, blonde hair frames her face and her once happy, bright eyes. When I looked now at her eyes I only saw fear and the insanity that was slowly taking away her mind. I sighed. At least she's is peaceful when she sleeps, I thought.

I turned and headed towards the bathroom. I undressed and inspected myself again in the mirror, the bruises on my chest, stomach and side were bluer than earlier but the bruises from last week were yellowing now and fading completely in some areas. I saw the bruise on my face. It was on my left cheek bone and pale blue. I knew it would get darker over night but it wasn't that serious and I knew I would easily be able to cover it up. I jumped into the shower making it hotter than necessary and started to think of ways to get myself out of this situation with Morgan and Garcia. I knew that they were both very loyal people, I learnt that at lunch. Their worry about me today also showed their loyalty. They were willing to help me even though they had only known me a couple of hours. I guessed this loyalty would mean they would want to be honest with the team, so I could count on them knowing as well.

However they thought this had happened at school. I could use this to my advantage and act along with them. I knew, in reality, this might not be possible though, I couldn't lie to just _two_ of them I doubted I would be able to lie to the whole team. After fifteen more minutes under the warm water I decided it would just be best to go to school and see how things go. I got out of the shower wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room. I dried and got dressed before grabbing a book. Reading was always an escape for me, I loved learning. My dad hated my intelligence and tried to make me hide it, but my mom had refused to let him hold me back at school and so I was able to jump grades. After finishing the book in ten minutes I settled down into a light and restless sleep.

I woke feeling drained and in pain, I sat up and looked at the clock. Four AM, I sighed knowing trying to sleep again would be pointless. I was just too nervous about going to school again. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes about to have another shower to wake me up fully but stopped when I heard my dad downstairs. I opened and peered around the door, I saw my dad leaving the house. I had forgotten he had an out of state meeting today with a client. My mood suddenly picked up at the thought of not having to see him before leaving for school. I all but skipped to the bathroom for my morning shower.

When I was clean and dressed I decided to waste an hour reading in my room and sat down with a thick book in my lap.

I woke when I heard a large crash from my mother's room, I realised I had fallen asleep again and checked the clock noticing another hour had passed before I rushed to see what had happened.

I opened the door to her room and saw a vase smashed across the carpet, my mother was sitting in her arm chair starring out the window again with a blank look on her face.

"What happened mum?" I asked as I started to clear up the mess.

"They told me to" she answered.

"They are not real mum, don't listen to them" I reply, not really in the mood to have to deal with another of my mother's episodes. I hadn't expected my comment to have such an effect on her.

"No!" She shouted, I stood up and to a step towards her, "Not you! Please not my baby!"

"Mom..."

"No!" She repeated "I knew this would happen! I knew you would betray me! They told me it would! They told me!" She suddenly closed the space between us and shoved me to the floor. The push sent a wave of pain through my ribs causing me to cry out and I felt glass cut into my palms as I landed.

I looked up at my mom and saw horror cross her face as she realised what she had done. She stumbled back and fell into her chair. I stood knowing I had to help her before myself.

"Mom, it's okay, you didn't mean to" I repeated softly holding her. After half an hour of comforting she fell into a light sleep and I awkwardly moved her to the bed before leaving the room.

I ran downstairs and fell into one of the kitchen chairs. I just sat and stared for fifteen minutes disbelief filling me. My mom had never hurt me physically; she had shouted and screamed but never touched me when having an episode. It scared me that I was losing the only person who loved me, but I knew it was going to happen. The longer I sat there the more obvious it became. She was going to get worse, someone would notice and they would take her away from me.

Then it would be just me and dad.

I stood quickly ignoring the pain of my movements and ran to the bathroom before emptying my stomach of its scarce contents. I fell to the floor and broke down crying a few minutes later I felt my mother, awoken by my sobbing, warp her arms around me and pull me against her.

"Baby, what happened?" she asked. She had forgotten about her earlier episode. This knowledge made me grab her and cry harder. I didn't want to lose her. She held me tighter and started humming until I relaxed and eventually fell asleep. I woke again at two in the afternoon feeling more rested than in a long time. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water, noting the dark circles under my eyes, and went downstairs.

My Mom was sitting in the garden reading, something she only does while she's lucid. I made us both sandwiches and went to go join her. We sit together reading for another hour in complete silence.

I hear a knock, wondering who would call on us; I got up and walked into the house to open the door. I was surprised when I was greeted with the worried face of Aaron Hotchner.

"Um... Hi" I mumbled, fiddling my fingers and not knowing what to say.

"Hello, where were you today? We were all so worried" he asked in an serious, no nonsense tone whilst looking at my bruised face.

School! How could I have forgotten about school?! I never forget anything! What would Mr Gideon say?! I have never missed school. He would me angry at me for missing my first day of lessons.

Confused about my forgetfulness I quickly lied, "I wasn't feeling well" I say, knowing that my dark eyes could pass for illness.

"Are you any better?" He asks, clearly not believing my lie.

"Um... Yeah, thanks" I say I little nervously looking at the ground

"Well good because we gotta talk" he says seriously "come on, we are going to take a walk" he says factually.

"Oh… but…um" I mumbled trying to come up with a excuse not to go with him.

"It's not up for discussion Reid" Hotch says

"Let me get ready then, come in" I say, knowing he isn't going to take no for an answer. Hotch stood in the tidy living room whilst I got ready to go. I inwardly thanked that I had been able keeping up with the cleaning, a habit I learned from my mother when she wasn't as ill.

I reluctantly put my shoes on and grabbed a jacket before going out into the garden.

"Mom, Is it alright if I go out?" I ask, knowing she likes to have control of me when she is lucid.

"Of course sweetie, have fun and be safe. Don't fall down again, you don't need any more bruises" she replies. I kiss her cheek before leaving the house with a silent Hotch.

After fifteen minutes of walking in silence I realise that Hotch is waiting for me to say something. I start fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Um…" not say not knowing where to start "did you see Morgan and Garcia today" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" he says simply

"Oh… and…um"

"We are going to help you. All of us." He suddenly announces "bullying is a huge issue at school and I vow to help put a stop to it for you" he says sincerely.

"You don't need…" Hotch interrupts me.

"I already know you are going to deny it. Garcia already told me that you won't tell. But you should know that the team doesn't let many people in and somehow you have already made yourself a place with each of us. None of us will let this rest. We will find out the cause to those bruises and we will stop it, don't doubt that" he says this in a voice that leaves me both impressed and terrified of him.

"Oh.." I mumble stupidly. Suddenly everything about his body language changes into a more welcoming relaxed posture.

"Come on," he announces "we are going to the cinema with the team, my treat. You can relax, for now; I promise no one will discuss the bullying again tonight"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Stupid school!**

**Thanks to everyone that followed, favourite, and reviewed. **

**Thanks again to my fab Beta**

**Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters. Enjoy! **

Lying in bed I started to think over the evenings activities. True to his word Hotch ensured no one questioned me about the bruises but it was clear in everyone's eyes that they were all dying to know what happened.

Everyone stole glances at me throughout the movie when they thought I wasn't looking. I was surprised that it was Hotch who seemed the most worried about me, I hadn't expected him to take such an interest in my welfare but I could see the concern in his eyes when he looked at me.

Other than the questioning looks I received, I really enjoyed myself. We went to the local cinema and saw a new sci-fi that had been released, Morgan brought everyone popcorn and Garcia snuck cookies in for everyone. Once the movie was finished the team started splitting up. JJ and Prentiss wanted to go to the mall so left as soon as the film ended. Morgan drove Garcia home, and Hotch walked me back to my house in silence.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door unlocked. I heard my dad enter into the lounge and take of his coat. I was relieved when he didn't call for me and he headed straight to bed, tired from his busy day of meetings. I relaxed into an easy sleep and didn't wake up until morning.

... ... ...

After waking mom I made my way downstairs, still in my pyjamas and started to make breakfast for my dad, mom and me.

"Morning" my father grunted

"Good morning" I replied politely

I put bacon and eggs onto a plate and passed it to my dad with a glass of orange juice, before taking my mother her breakfast. Mom only ever ate breakfast in her room, sitting in front of the large window, saying she liked to admire the view of the city in the morning sun.

"Here, mom" I passed her breakfast over

"Thank you baby" she replied, reasonably lucid. I smiled and left the room.

Back in the kitchen I started to prepare my own breakfast before my father grabbed my arm in a bruising grip.

"NO!" He demands letting go of my arm.

"What?"

"You are not having breakfast" he explains

I stared in shock. This was new. Sure I had missed meals before but he had never directly denied me food. "But..." I mumbled.

"No! You are growing up it is about time you stopped relying on me to support you. From now on you are not to eat from this house unless I say so. Understand?" He asked.

I shook my head confused "but how am I supposed to..?" I asked quietly.

"You are old enough to work" he states before turning and walking up the stairs.

Work? I'm wasn't technically old enough to work. I stared after him in disbelief. How could he deny me food?

I decided to worry about that later, I tidied up and went to get ready for school. Making my way downstairs, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it revealing a smiling Garcia.

"Me and Morgan are taking you to school?" She announced I looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan waving at me from his car. I turned my attention back to Garcia.

"Why?" I asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Um...well...we don't want you to get hurt again" she mumbles

"So you're going to escort me everywhere?"

"Well...um" Garcia struggled for an answer "well yeah, basically"

"Oh"

"It's only because we love you" she stated kissing my cheek; I blushed earning a giggle from her.

"Morning Pretty Boy" Morgan called as I jumped in the back of the car. "You alright this morning?"

"I'm fine" I snapped

"Well okay then"

The rest of the drive was quiet only interrupted by Garcia when she started complaining about Morgan's choice of music.

We met the rest of the team in the parking lot and made are way into the school, we only just got into the doorway when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Mr Gideon and a man I haven't met before looking at me.

I felt nerves starting to build in me, am I going to get told off? I started fiddling with my fingers and bit my lip.

"Come with me Mr Reid please "Gideon asked gesturing for me to follow him and the other man. Both frowned at the light bruise on my face.

I followed him to his office and took a seat.

"Where were you yesterday?" he started.

"I was ill sir" I lied easily.

"Are you well now, good, well next time we expect your parents to inform the school of your absence. But we will let this time slide. Okay?"

"Yes sir" I said quickly relieved.

"How did you get that bruise?" He asked more seriously.

"I am clumsy sir, I tripped" Mr. Gideon frowned but left it at that before continuing.

"I want to introduce you to your tutor Mr. Rossi "he gestured to the other man. Mr Rossi had dark hair and an aged face. He appeared to be at least 60 and had a kind welcoming expression; however his body language suggested that he wasn't the type of person you should mess with.

"Hello, sir" I said quietly

"It's nice to meet you Spencer" he said offering me to shake his hand which I took timidly.

"Well" Mr. Gideon interrupted "I have to attend to some business, I will leave you both here to sort out everything, enjoy your day Mr. Reid" he left.

"I am going to introduce you to your teachers now and you will then start your classes, come on" Mr. Rossi said and gestured me to leave the room.

The next hour was spent being introduced to everyone I may need and where to find them.

"Okay. You've got your timetable?" I nodded "Good. Then off to class and enjoy your day. Remember I am free any time and normally in my office if you should need me for anything"

I checked my timetable and started making my way to maths. I suddenly felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and shoved me against a locker.

"Hello" a boy about eighteen in a football uniform said "thought I should introduce myself" He said menacingly "I'm Tom, don't ever mess with me" he says and shoved me against the lockers again to illustrate his point.

"Hey!"

Someone shouted I turned my head and saw a very angry Prentiss running down the hall. Tom lets go of me and backs off

"Whoa Emily, chill, we are just talking" Emily shoved into him grabbed my hand and pulled me away and out the nearest door.

"Was it him?" She demanded, still angry

"What? No, he was just..."

"Bullying you" she finished for me "if..."

I interrupt her "Prentiss I need to get to class"

"fine, but I am taking you, come on, what room?"

I enjoyed maths, I got some strange looks from my class mates, but I kept my head down and concentrated on my work. The bell rang long before I was ready to face the team.

I slowly gathered my belongings and made my way out the class room to find Prentiss waiting for me

"let's go to lunch" we walked out building, I was surprised that she didn't bring up the earlier incident and we just spoke about trivial stuff, by the time we approached the bleachers I was feeling much more relaxed.

My relaxed feelings were squashed by the serious looks on everyone's faces. They were going to question me; I started fiddling with my fingers.

I nervously sat down as far away from everyone as I could get without seeming rude. Hotch began "Reid, we have promised to help you but we need to know what is going on" the integrative tone of voice left me terrified

"I...um..."

I started scratching the backs of my hands nervously.

"Come on Reid, all we need is a name and we can make it stop" Morgan inputed shuffling closer to me.

I broke the skin on my hands drawing blood, JJ noticed and moved next to me putting her hands on top of mine to stop them from moving. She looked straight into my eyes and I could easily read to worry in hers

"We can help" she said sincerely.

"Was it Tom" Prentiss asked again

"What?" Morgan snapped

"I caught Tom shoving Reid against a locker this morning"

"What!" Morgan repeated, this time in anger.

"Calm down, handsome" Garcia said placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Did he hurt you? Did he? I will stop him! God help him...!"

I started hyperventilating, the anger in Morgan's voice scaring me.

"Morgan stop!" Garcia shouted unexpectedly making everyone jump and stare at her

"you're scaring him" she explained gesturing towards me

"Oh" Morgan said in a much calmer voice "I'm sorry kid"

My breathing doesn't slow.

Hotch stood and knelt in front of me

"This _is_ happening in school right?" He asked suspiciously. I stared in shock

"What... What do you...y...of...course..." My words were cut short when I could no longer breathe and started shaking.

Hotch grabbed my shoulders. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head on my knees.

"Reid calm down you're having a panic attack" he explained calmly, after a couple of minutes my breathing calmed and I looked up and see the worried faces of the team staring back at me.

"Reid, is this happening...?" Hotch started again but I interrupted him by standing quickly, which knocked him and JJ to the floor, and turned grabbing my bag and running off the bleachers and out the school leaving a very shocked group of friends behind me.

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed it. Lots of action in the next chapter, so make sure you review and I may be tempted to update faster. Review, Review, Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to my beta for being so amazing and quick.**

**I try thanking all reviewers but Know some pm's on my account aren't working. So if you didn't get a thank you, then thanks! I love your reviews.**

**Warning- child abuse in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- not matter how hard I wish, I still don't own criminal minds. Grrrr!**

**Enjoy!**

I kept running until I reached my house. Looking at the house I quickly realised that I had left school before the day was over. I instantly regretted my impulsive reaction. The school was definitely going to be angry. I turned and started to walk back in the direction in came but suddenly remembered Hotch's suspicion and the questions the team were bound to ask. After a couple of minutes standing in the empty street I decided that an angry headmaster would be easier to deal with than a suspicious team. I walked into the house.

My mother was, once again, reading in the backyard. I smiled knowing this meant she was lucid.

"Hi mom" I called.

"Hello sweetie," she frowned "shouldn't you be in school?"

"Um...we finished already."

"Oh, are you okay, sweetie? You seem troubled."

"Yeah mom, I'm fine" I lied.

"I am your mother Spencer; I know when you're lying"

"I just...my friends...they keep..." I stopped speaking unsure of how aware my mother is of the abuse.

"I don't understand what's troubling you, but true friends would stick by you no matter what. You remember that, okay? Now, why don't you stay outside and enjoy the sun while I prepare for tomorrows lecture?"

I sighed "okay mom".

Mom went inside and into her room leaving me to think about what she had said. Would my friends really support me if they found out the truth? Or would they hate me for being so weak and pathetic? The latter seemed more likely. How had everything changed so much in three days? I sighed again and started reading the book my mother had left behind.

After an hour of reading I heard a knock on the door. I frowned, no one ever came to the house in Vegas but it seemed like someone was always knocking here.

I opened the door. It was Hotch. I felt my stomach drop and fear start to creep up into me.

"What are you doing here" I mumbled nervously whilst twiddling my fingers.

"I left school early. The others don't know I am here"

"Oh."

Hotch pushed past me and into the house. I just stood there in doorway shocked for a couple of seconds before collecting myself and shutting the door and turning round and following Hotch into the living room. Hotch sat down on the couch and I timidly perched on the edge.

"Why'd you leave school early?" I started

"Why did you?" Hotch retorted.

"Um... I just... I don't know" I confessed

Hotch sighed "you need to tell me the truth Reid, It doesn't make any sense that you have already got beaten up by bullies, you've only been at school a few days".

I didn't know how to respond and just looked down at my hands.

"Did..." He started but was interrupted when the front door was opened harshly.

"Spencer Reid!" I was shocked to hear my father's angry voice, I started to panic. I had to get rid of Hotch. Now. I didn't know how my father would react to having guests. Before I could think up a plan my father walked into the living room.

"Who's this?" he said in a much calmer and welcoming voice.

"Um... This is Hotch, a boy from school."

"Uh huh, Hotch, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. I have a lot of work to be getting on with and need the house quiet. Sorry, maybe come back another day."

"Of course sir, it was a pleasure to meet you. See you at school Reid. Bye." Hotch waved, I noticed he was frowning slightly but didn't think much of it.

"Bye" he left the house got in his car and drove away. I turned and faced my father who was, once again, angry.

"Who was he?!" He shouted.

"I told you, he was a boy from school" I explained

"You don't invite people into MY house, understood? As if today wasn't bad enough. I got back after my lunch hour to get a phone call. From your school! Why weren't you there! What sort of genius are you? Skipping school! As if we don't have enough issues with are family's reputation, Looney mother and freak child!" My father's face started to get red with anger. "My boss overheard the phone call and sent me home. He said I had to sort you out so I wasn't distracted, he didn't want me to worry about you and your behaviour. As I'd I worry about you! Why would I! You're the genius aren't you?" He shoved me against the wall and punched me in the chest. Hard. I felt a rib crack and I cried out in pain.

Before I had time to calm down he planted another punch in my gut, winding me. I doubled over gasping for a breath. He pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach, then the chest repeatedly. He planted one last final kick to my face; I felt blood come from my mouth and nose. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I cried out as the movements hurt my battered body.

He leant down at looked at me straight in the eyes. I knew he could see the fear and terror in mine. I could see the anger and amusement in his. He was enjoying this, the thought made me sick. What kind of man is this? He was about to strike me again when someone shouted.

"No!" I heard my mother yell; I turned and saw her running down the stairs and straight towards dad. The anger on her face was clear. It was anger only mothers can posses and I knew it would only get her hurt.

"Mom! Stop!" I knew I needed to protect her.

"No, he will not hurt you. He will not hurt my baby" she stood at the bottom of the stairs looking straight into dads' eyes with no fear.

"Diana, go upstairs" dad said in a calm voice. It seemed almost sinister.

"No!" She threw a vase at him, it shattered against him. Dads' thick jacket protected him but I felt small shards cut my face and arms.

"Go upstairs!" My father yelled in a voice more angry than I imagined possible. My mother heard the threat in his voice and ran upstairs in fear. I heard a door slam as she ran to her room.

"Getting your own mother to protect you. Pathetic. "He said cruelly. He took a piece of the broken glass that had got caught in his jacket and struck me with it across my chest. It cut threw my clothes easily and I felt it rip threw my skin. I didn't feel pain though, I was running on adrenaline. I looked down and saw a thin line of blood start to form.

My father started laughing, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house and drove away.

I just stood frozen in place for five minutes before remembering my mother. I slowly started moving up the stairs tears streaming down my face from the pain. I couldn't remember the last time my father hurt me this bad, must have been years ago.

"Mom?" I called wanting her to know who was coming in, so I didn't scare her.

"Baby?" She called back quietly

I opened the door and saw her crying on her bed, wrapped in quilts

"Yeah, it's me, mom, dad's gone now"

"I tried to help" she sobbed, I climbed on to the bed, trying to hide any signs of pain from her. She cried harder when she saw me.

"Its okay mom, I'll be fine, I'll be fine "I wasn't sure if it was her I was comforting or myself.

I held her for an hour before her sobs started slowing and she fell asleep. I climbed of the bed, walked out the room, down the stairs and out the door.

My walking was slow and painful. My chest felt like it was on fire and I knew I had at least a couple injured ribs. I tried to avoid any rough movements, to stop from injuring them any further. Despite the pain I kept walking, and walking.

My dad had really hurt me. I don't know what would've happened if my mom hadn't interrupted. He might have killed me. The terrifying truth sent a shiver down my spine. He could have hurt my mom. Mom. All of a sudden I made a decision. It suddenly seemed so simple. I had to get rid of dad. I had to protect my mother from that monster.

After another five minutes of walking I decided to go to Morgan's house, Garcia had given me hers and Morgan's numbers and addresses the day before so I knew where to go. My fear of losing my new friends was still there, but my fear for my mother's safety overwhelmed that.

After another ten minutes of walking I was almost at Morgan's house. However, before getting there I felt my earlier adrenaline crash, pain suddenly overcoming me and I fell to the floor struggling to breathe.

"Reid?" I heard someone call. "Oh my god Reid! Hotch!" They shouted

"Morgan?" I asked weakly, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, it's me kid. No, stop moving, stay there Reid, just stay still" I ignored him and sat up anyway.

I heard running footsteps and looked up to see Hotch, JJ and Emily running our way.

"Oh my god, Reid" Emily's voice echoed Morgan's.

"Morgan we need to get him inside" Hotch said seriously

I started to get up.

"No!" Four voices shouted, I stopped and looked up. I felt Morgan's arms under me and lift me off the ground. I tried to protest but things started seeming a bit disconnected.

Morgan carried me up the street and into his house and laid me on the couch.

"Reid. Reid, c'mon snap out of it kid"

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realised had closed and tried to pay more attention to what was going on. Morgan's living room was reasonably large with wood floors and cream walls. A large mantle piece was covered in photographs which I assumed were of his family. A large TV and two seater couches were placed against walls with a large rug between them.

JJ walked up to me with a glass of water and carefully brought it to my lips. I noticed her hands were shaking and she had tears silently falling down her cheeks. She smiled weakly at me.

My eyes suddenly felt very heavy and I struggled to keep them open.

"Reid? Reid. Reid!" I heard various people call before I blacked out.

**A/N- so there's chapter 6, please review I love to hear your opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**** So here's chapter 7. Thanks for all the favourites', alerts and reviews, you all make my day.**

**Thanks again to my amazing beta.**

**Disclaimer- not matter how hard I wish, I still don't own criminal minds. Grrrr!**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up slowly hearing quiet voices around me.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

"Who did this?"

"What are we gonna do?"

The voices were fading in and out as I struggled with consciousness. My eyes fluttered open.

"Reid?" Someone noticed that I had woken up

"Hm?"

"Come on, wake up" someone urged

I tried harder to open my eyes. After my vision focused I looked up and saw four very worried faces looking down at me.

I tried to sit up but Hotch pushed me back down onto the cushions.

"How do you feel?" He asked seriously.

I felt horrid. My chest felt as though it was ablaze, every breath a painful struggle. My head was pounding and I could taste blood on my lips. My nose felt weird and I found I could only breathe through my mouth. Looking down I could see a small puddle of blood on my chest and there were smaller cuts covering my arms.

"Um...Ow" I answer stupidly. I heard Morgan chuckle at my response.

"Yeah I imagine that's how I would feel too" he said sarcastically.

"Reid, we have to take you to the hospital" Hotch explains gently.

"What? No!"

"You have a lot of cuts and bruises that we can't fix. You need a doctor."

"No." I repeated stubbornly.

"Yes." Hotch countered in a tone of authority. His face adapted a hard mask that suggested you didn't mess with him.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, wincing at the pain this caused in my chest. JJ and Emily had left the room, I didn't know where they had gone but before I could ask Hotch spoke.

"Morgan can you go outside with the others? You should probably call Garcia and update her, try not to scare her. Me and Reid need to talk" I started shaking. What do I do? My earlier plan to confess everything started to feel less like a good idea. Worries of their hatred started to flare up inside me.

"What? Hotch he needs a hospital now!"

"Morgan, it won't take long. Okay? He is in no immediate danger that I can see. Five minutes."

Morgan tried to protest but stopped when Hotch started glaring at him and he left the room grumbling to himself.

I tried to sit up again and whimper left my lips as the movement jostled my damaged ribs, Hotch noticed this and helped ease me into a sitting position against the cushions.

He took a seat on the now empty space.

Looking in his eyes I could see sorrow, sympathy and ... Anger?

"Reid..."his voice was uncertain and wary "I know who did this"

I bit the inside of my check unsure of what to say and looked down at my twiddling finger in my lap.

"I can help you" he said sternly

I let out a humorous laugh and looked up "how? How are you going to help?" The angry tone to my voice shocked both me and Hotch. I dropped my gaze again embarrassed.

"Others have gone through situations similar to this, Reid" what did that mean? I thought confused. I decided to let it drop for now, pain had slowly begun to increase and I was finding it hard to focus on anything besides that.

Sitting up had only aggravated my sore chest and my head felt as though it was being stabbed from within. I slowed my breathing, trying to fight of the pain.

"Reid?" Hotch's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Did you tell the others?" I asked in a quiet and timid voice. If Hotch really could help then the others didn't need to know. They didn't have to know the truth. That I'm weak and pathetic.

"No," I felt myself relax "this is your business and I couldn't betray your trust like that. But after this" he gestured towards my battered body "you're not going to be able to hid it for long. They are probably trying to work out the culprit as we speak"

"Oh" I muttered.

"Reid, I really can help. I read a lot about law, I understand how this works. When we get to the hospital you can tell them what happened, they'll get the police and you give a statement. Child protective services will then remove you from your house. Even without evidence they won't be able to return you to your father without some sort of investigation. I don't know where you'll ..."

"I can't leave home!" I almost shouted

"What? Reid? You can't stay there. What if…?" His voice faded into nothing as he tried to understand what I meant.

"I can't leave mom alone, I can't do that" I explained in a much calmer voice.

"She can leave too, just you and her."

"No...No, you don't understand" before I could continue my explanation the front door burst open.

"Where is he?" Garcia's voice demanded. Morgan and the others returned when they heard all the commotion.

"Baby girl, calm down" Morgan urged her. Garcia stepped forward, now that she was in full view I could see the worry in her. Reflected in the way she stood and moved.

She walked straight up to Morgan, not noticing me on the couch in the corner.

"Don't tell me to calm down! One of my babies is hurt! I need to help him, where is he?" Garcia demanded again. Morgan backed away a bit.

"Right there" he pointed at me.

Suddenly Garcia was at my side, her hand fluttering over me as she tried to find somewhere safe to touch. She settled for placing a comforting hand on my knee.

The room fell into silence giving me no distraction from the pain which was becoming unbearable. My hands shock slightly and my breathing became rough as I tried to control the pain.

"Oh sweetie" Garcia cried after she had looked me over with her eyes "what happened"

"That's what I want to know" Morgan said.

Before I started to panic again however, Hotch interrupted

"Later Morgan" Hotch looked at me and I could feel him assessing me once again. He could see the pain I was in. My eyes started to feel heavy again and I felt disconnected to what was going on. "We need to get Reid to hospital, call an ambulance."

JJ rushed across the room and grabbed the phone before rushing into the kitchen.

"Reid? Hey! Stay awake okay!" I tried to nod but my head felt heavy

"I told you we should have got him to a hospital as soon as we found him" Morgan said sternly.

"Morgan, not now" I heard someone say, Emily? I didn't know.

Someone grabbed my shoulder bringing me back to reality a bit. I cried out in pain. The hand let go. I felt myself being laid back on the couch and vaguely heard JJ return saying the ambulance would be there within a few minutes.

The next three minutes were a blur of colours, voices and pain.

I woke up a bit more when I heard voices start to approach. I opened my eyes, which had closed without me knowing. Two uniformed men in what I assumed were their thirties approached me carrying large back packs.

"Okay, we were told we had an assault, can you give me more information?" One man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail asked to no one in general.

"No, we found him like this on street a few houses down. We're his friends though" Morgan responded. I saw Hotch glance at me and I met his gaze. I could see the mental feud taking place behind those eyes as he tried to decide if he should tell them the truth.

He didn't say anything.

"Alright," the other man said "I need to lift your shirt okay?" I nod silently he smiled back.

He lifted my shirt and started prodding. I cried out. JJ and Garcia suddenly came running over. JJ knelt by my head and grasped my hand, she didn't complain when I gripped it back in a bone crushing hold. Garcia knelt behind the couch and started stroking my hair affectionately. Their loving gestures made me smile and the pain became slightly less apparent.

"Possible cracks in various places, broken ribs, two I think. Extensive bruising across the abdomen, I don't suspect massive internal haemorrhaging." The man with long hair started jotting down notes whilst the other continued his assessment.

"Cut across the chest, some blood loss caused but not too serious. Smaller cuts across arms and face. Broken nose. Severely bruised cheek."

The doctor's assessment left an emotionless expression on Hotch's face, Garcia and JJ had tears flowing down their face, Emily tried to blink her tears away. Morgan left the room where there was a loud crash. Emily followed him out to calm him down.

"Let's go"

The long haired doctor came over and administered a mild dose of morphine and the other started placing a neck brace on me. I tried to argue against the brace.

"We can't be sure you don't have neck damage. Better safe than sorry hey?" I frown and look away. They loaded me on to a stretcher and wheeled me out. I closed my eyes when I realised a small crowd had formed around the ambulance.

I opened my eyes however when I heard I woman shouting.

"Derek, Derek!"

"I'm fine mamma!" I look up to see a red haired woman frantically climbing out of her car and rush toward Morgan.

"He's fine Fran" Hotch calmed her.

"what's going on? I thought my Derek was hurt when I saw the ambulance."

"No, mamma" I felt an unwelcome wave of jealously at the concern and love in Morgan's mother voice.

"Then what..." Her voice faded away as the doors on the ambulance shut and the doctors speed away to the hospital.

**A/N- So there we are, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review! Any praise and constructive criticism is loved. **

**Anyone got any ideas of what should happen next? Ideas would be great! **

**Tasha x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Okay so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and added to their favourites.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothin'. Grrrr**

**Enjoy!**

I was laying flat on my back in the back of the ambulance and the two doctors were still fussing over me and talking to me. An oxygen mask was placed over my mouth and more needles were being pushed into me.

"Okay Spencer, can I call you Spencer?"I nodded slightly "great, I am going to give you a mild sedative to help ease some of the pain okay?"  
I felt a needle slide into my arm, within seconds the pain faded and my eye lids started to droop.  
After a couple more minutes of pocking and prodding I lost my battle and fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

….

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. What was that noise? Beep. Beep. Beep. It beeping continued in a steady rhythm. I opened my eyes hoping to find the cause of the noise that had interrupted my sleep.

I looked up at a white ceiling.  
"Good morning Spencer" I looked left towards the voice and saw a young nurse dressed in a blue uniform smiling comfortingly at me.  
"I know you're probably a bit confused, don't worry Hun; I will just go get the doctor. Just lay still for me sweetie" she left the room.  
I quickly registered that I was in a hospital; machines surrounded my bed beeping regularly. I also realised I was in the children's ward from the colours and pictures on the walls around me. My thoughts we cut off when I heard shouting drifting in from outside.

"What do you mean I can't see my son? You can't stop me! You have no rights!" I recognised my father's voice.  
"Sir, we should be able to allow you to see him once Spencer has spoken to the doctor it shouldn't be long now." A calmer voice reasoned.

"No! I demand to see him at once! I will sue this..." My dad's angry demands were cut off by another voice. One that shocked me. It was my mother.  
"William, we can wait. It won't be long." I smiled my mother sounded lucid. I was glad for this; I needed a loving mother right now.

"Knock, knock." Someone called; I glanced back at the door. A man in and medical lab coat stood in the door way. His slightly aged face smiling slightly.  
"Hi" I mumbled  
"Hello Mr. Reid, I am Doctor Grant how do you feel?"  
I did a quick assessment of my body before answering. My chest and stomach ached badly, but weren't anywhere near as painful as they were earlier. My nose was throbbing slightly but didn't hurt badly.  
"Alright" I whispered quietly  
"Good good, you got banged around a bit huh? Well we fixed you up. You had two broken ribs, one cracked. You shouldn't have any issues besides a little bit of pain when moving though. You also had a broken nose which was re-set. Bruised jaw and stomach which will heal on their own and cuts across your arms. One on your chest which required stitches.  
-But you will be fine, I promise. I couple of days in bed and a few weeks taking it easy and you'll be good as new" he smiled at me, trying to comfort me and make me feel better. It didn't work. I knew the questions were about to start.

"Now, Spencer, I need you to be honest okay? No matter what you say you will be kept safe. What happened Spencer?"  
I said the first thing that popped into my head and answered quickly. Too quickly. " I fell down the stairs" I could easily read the doubt behind his eyes at my abrupt answer.  
"Are you sure Spencer?"  
"Of course I am" I answered unconvincingly  
"Spencer has anyone ever hurt you? Or touched you? At home I mean "the doctor asked gently  
"What do you mean? Like mom or dad? Of course not, why would they do that?"I lied.  
"I had to ask, I will leave you to rest. Shall I ask you parents to come in?"He asked reluctantly  
"Can I talk to my mom first?" I wanted to delay a confrontation with my dad as long as possible.  
"Of course, she rushed here as soon as we called her" he stated and left the room. I could see the doubt that remained in his eyes. He knew what happened. But he couldn't do anything about it. Could he?

A couple of minute's later mom came in. She walked to the left side of my bed and grabbed hold of my hand as though her life depended on it.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" the sorrow in her voice made my heart break.  
"Its okay, mom. It wasn't your fault, I will never blame you" a sob broke through her lips and she leant down and hugged me softly, wary of my injuries.  
We stayed like this for several minutes until we were interrupted by a nurse at the door.  
"Your father wants to come in is this okay?" She smiled sadly at me.  
"Yeah that's fine" I said confidently, hoping to distinguish any of her suspicions.  
"Okay"

My father came in and the nurse left.  
"Diana please leave." My father said no question in his voice.  
"No! I will not leave him!" She said stubbornly.  
"Yes you will" I cold here the threat in his voice  
"Mom, its fine go." I said timidly  
"But..."  
"Go Diana!"  
She looked at me as she left the room, tears in her eyes.

I looked at my dad in fear. I knew he wouldn't risk hurting me here, but that didn't mean I wasn't afraid. He leant down until he face was inches from mine and looked into my eyes.  
"If you tell anyone about what happened, it won't just be you with bruises. Understand?" I nod "Good" with that he turned and left the room.  
I stared after him for what felt like hours. Had he just threatened to hurt my mother? That was it! I knew I had to get me and my mom out. But that meant I had to hide my mother's illness. After a few more minutes of thought I chose to carry on with my earlier and tell Hotch. He said that he could me.

"Hello again sweetie" the nurse came into the room and checked my charts "time for a quick check up"  
"Can you get me a phone? I need to call my friends' I asked  
"You mean the five people pacing holes into the floor in the waiting room?"  
"What?"  
She laughs "there are five people in the waiting room driving the staff crazy. The colourful one has threatened to turn the world against us if we don't let her see you. And one keeps punching walls" a giggle escapes my lips. "Shall I let them in?"  
"Yes please"

The door suddenly burst open again.  
"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Is the staff treating you okay? Do you need me too..."  
"Whoa, baby chill" Morgan laughed  
"Sorry"  
"How are you Reid?" Emily asked  
"I'm okay" I lied  
"It's rude to lie" JJ said  
"Um... I guess I'm a bit sore"  
"Well I'm sure you'll be fine soon pretty boy" Morgan said, I ignored the nickname

I was surprised that none of them asked how I got my injuries but the glances they each stole towards Hotch suggested he told them not to. I sighed deciding it was now or never.

"Guys can you go home please? I need to speak to Hotch" I asked them  
"Of course Hun, we will be back tomorrow" Garcia kissed my check and everyone but Hotch left.

Up until now Hotch had sat in the chair beside my bed in silence staring at the floor. I knew he was trying to sort through his thought and decide what to do. He got up and started pacing around the room. He continued for several minutes and I watched finding his constant footfalls rather relaxing. He stopped abruptly making me jump and started talking.  
"I don't know... I mean how... I will help but... "He walked back to his chair and sat down. He sighed "how long has this been happening?"

"Since I was four" I mumble I chewed down on my lip  
Hotch took a sharp intake of breath"How did it start?"  
"I don't really remember, he just hit me once. Afterwards he ran from the house and didn't come back for days. When he did he explained to me that it was normal for fathers to hurt their little boys. It wasn't so bad then but when my mother started..." I stop talking realising my mistake I quickly thought of something to cover it up. "I mean when she stopped working it got worse. Dad blamed me for mom not working. He would get drunk and beat me. A few months ago he hit me in the face and it bruised. My school almost caught him and got suspicious. A couple of weeks later dad got offered a transfer which he took so the school would never find out." By the time I finished explaining my situation I had picked my fingers bloody.

"Reid you have to tell the police" Hotch demanded

"No!" I cried

"They can help you, I can't help you on my own"

"No, please don't tell them, you can't please..." My breathing became rough and one of the machines started beeping wildly. My doctor and nurse came rushing in.  
I felt hands on me  
" Mr. Reid, I need you to take nice deep breathes for me, you will be okay just calm down" my doctor instructed.  
I heard the nurse talking to Hotch "sir I need you to leave, you can come back tomorrow  
"Is he okay?" he responded  
"Yes, ne has just a bit overwhelmed he will be fine, come on now you need to go"  
"I will see you later Reid, okay? Don't worry about anything alright?"

**A/N- Did you enjoy it? Like it? Love it? Let me know! Review, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Not gonna bore you with excuses for my tardiness, you've probably heard them all before, but I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. It's a bit longer than usual hope this makes up for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or the characters, I just manipulate their lives for my own entertainment **

**Enjoy!**

Three days had passed since I was admitted to the hospital, and I was bored. Really bored. I was extremely grateful to the team for trying to entertain me but I knew that even with all the books I had been given to read I would go crazy with boredom by the end of the week. The team came everyday and saw me, Morgan would talk about football. Those conversations normally ended in arguments about the physics of the game. He insisted that there was none. Emily gave me some really loud music which consisted of loud bangs and screaming. JJ was her normal self, loving and kind. However Garcia had gone into motherly overload, smothering me in every way she can. If she didn't stop bringing stuffed animals I was going to have to sleep on the floor. Hotch, well Hotch hadn't come back yet. Something I was both relieved and nervous about.

"Knock, knock" someone called from the door way.

"Hey JJ" I smiled

"Rossi gave me a load of homework for you, said he didn't want you falling behind. He also said try not to fall down any more stairs, the school doesn't want to lose their genius" I laughed

"Thanks, I'm glad I got homework" JJ gave me a very confused look "it's very boring sitting here all day" I explained, not that I didn't normally enjoy homework.

"Ah, well you get out in a couple of days."

"Yeah, that's good."

We spent half an hour a general chatting and a further half an hour of catching up with school work.

"JJ can you go find Hotch and ask him to come here? I need to talk to him."

"Of course Spence." She perched on the edge of my bed and grasped my hand. "You know you can talk to me right? About anything? I will never judge you. I want to help"

"I know JJ, thanks"

"I will see you later"

I carried on with my homework for another hour before my mind started to wonder.

Over the last couple of days I had thought through what I was going to do relentlessly and I came to a conclusion. I needed to get away, Or I would die. That was almost certain. But realistically I knew Hotch couldn't do it on his own. We would need help and so I decided I need to let the team know. They deserved to know. They would help.  
I felt tears form in my eyes as I thought of their reactions.  
Both JJ and Garcia would be distraught and start crying. Then will hug me tightly and then hug each other. Emily would feel sorry for me, probably not say anything, grasp my hand and try to sort through her thoughts in silence. Morgan, well he will probably go through a lot of emotions very quickly, sadness, hurt, disbelief, anger. A lot of anger at me, my dad and mostly himself. He will probably punch something. He will need to be told carefully.

"Reid?" I blinked away my tears and saw Hotch at the door "are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine, I just... I'm nervous I guess"

"Of what?" Hotch came over and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I have come to the concussion the team must know. I know that it was stupid of me to expect that you could help on your own and they can help. But what if they're disappointed in me, or think I'm weak. What if they won't help or-"

"Reid stop. They would never be disappointed, why would you think that? They will all be upset. But not at you. At you father. And themselves."

"Themselves?"

"Yes, we may not have known you long, but we are all family. We protect each other no matter what the consequences may be. They will be angry and disappointed in themselves for not helping you earlier. Angry that they didn't stop this earlier."

"They couldn't have done anything about it earlier. They didn't know"

Hotch smiled "yes they did. We all knew. Your excuses were flimsy Reid. They didn't add up. No one could have mad enemies that quickly in a new school. And neither Mr. Rossi nor Mr. Gideon would have let it get that far."

"Oh"

"So when and how do you want to tell them?"

"When I get out of here I guess. Not anywhere people could over hear us."

"Okay, we can go over to Morgan's." Hotch suddenly seemed a bit nervous "i... Im proud of you Reid. Telling the others is brave."

"Thanks Hotch" I mumbled.

"Hey, pretty boy" Morgan walked into the room carrying a large tin.

"Hello, what are you doing here? I thought you had that football club today?"

"Its practise not a club and I do. I'm going there in a minute; I thought I would drop off some of Garcia's famous cookies."

I felt my mouth pull up at the corners by the mentions of cookies, they truly were amazing. Much better than what the hospital served up.

"Garcia would have brought them herself" Morgan continued "but she managed to get another detention."

I frowned "what did she do?"

"Well it turns out hacking the schools records to fix you attendace and grades isn't really allowed."

"She really needs to be more careful."

"You try telling her that. Hacking seems to be her life source"

Both Hotch and I laugh a bit.

"Morgan?"

I look up to see the lady who I assumed is Morgan's mother looking at me worriedly from the doorway. I felt uneasy under her questioning gaze.

"Yeah, mom?"

"We have to go if you want to get to football on time."

"Alright, see ya pretty boy. Bye Hotch"

Morgan left followed by his mother who threw me one last knowing look.

"That was Morgan's mom Fran." Hotch explained "she's great, normally a bit more talkative though."

...

Two days later me and Hotch were gathering up my things getting ready to leave that afternoon.

"My dad will be here to pick me up at two" I told Hotch, anticipating a frosty reaction.

"What!? You can't go home with him!"

"He is my legal guardian he has to sign me out of here and take me home. Its law no way around it."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose "what if he..."

"He won't touch me" I said confidently, although my father terrified me I knoew he wouldn't hurt me further so close to this hospital visit. Too suspicious. "He wouldn't risk it."

"Fine. But I want you to get away from that house as soon as you can. Okay?"

"But I have things to do, I'm not in much danger at the moment_" I can't leave my mom alone with him any longer_ I thought, who knows what has done while I've been here. Dread started to fill me.

"You can't guarantee your safety so you're not going to stay long. You don't want to go to the police, so we are going to do this my way okay?" Hotch voice wasn't threatening but there wasn't any room for negotiating.

"Fine." I tell him. Feeling bad at my lie. I have been gone almost a week, there is absolutely no way I am leaving my mom alone with him again so soon. No, she needs me. I need to know that she is okay, that she has been taking her meds.

"Here," Hotch places a small, old cell phone in my hand "I put all our numbers in it; anything happens, you call me, okay? Anything, if you stub your toe I want to know." The worry in his voice almost made me smile.

"Okay, I will. You should go now, lunch break is almost over."

"Alright, be careful okay. Don't anger him. Leave the house as soon as you can, and be careful with your injuries" Hotch reluctantly left.

An hour later I was signed out and sitting in the back of my dad's car. He had yet to speak to me and kept glowering at me in the rear view mirror.

"I had to miss work today because of you! You had better not tell anyone the truth! I will not have you ruining my life any further than you already have! Your school called me. They wanted to know what happened. When they ask you, you are to say that you tripped down the stairs and smashed a mirror as you landed, are we clear?"

_So that was his accuse? Did he want people to know the truth? That excuse is awful, no one would fall for that,_ I thought in a mixture of amusement and disbelief

"Are we clear!?" He shouts to get my attention.

"Yes" I quickly answered, following Hotch's advise not to anger him any further than he already was.

"Good, now get out!" We pulled into the driveway, I grabbed my bag and walked slowly up to the front door and pushed it open.

The housekeeping had clearly been negelected the past days, everything was a dirty mess.

"I want you to cook lunch, feed that good for nothing mother of yours and then clean the whole house top to bottom." He didn't have to raise his voice for me to hear the threat behind his words. He may not hurt me directly at the moment but that doesn't mean he can't hurt me at all, he could deny me food or water. Or both. He has before.

I quickly cook some pasta and served it to my father with a cold bear. He snatches it from me.  
"Feed your mother. You are not to have any." As if to argue my stomach let out a loud growl, he just smiled.

I quickly took food to my mother upstairs. I pushed open the door slowly so as not to startle her. "Mom?"  
I see her sitting in the chair by the window gazing outside, she smiles when she hears Me.  
" hello baby, you are late, I expected you home from school an hour ago" I forced a smile on my face. She had forgotten everything that had happened; probably forgotten I ever got hurt. I played along, probably better her forget than remember the truth.

"Sorry, I was reading, lost track of time"

"That's my boy, so smart." I passed her the plate and she started to eat. I watched her as she chewed mechanically. She didn't appear too injured, no severe episodes were apparent besides her lapse in memory, but that was normal. She was obviously medicated and well fed. I felt a bit of shock that my dad had looked after her.  
"Read to me?" She asks  
I started to recite Othello from my head. An hour later I was still telling his favourite Shakespeare.  
"I'm tired now. Good night" she said abruptly and walked over to her bed and lied down. I let her sleep knowing that the last week would have been very stressful on her, even if she didn't remember it.

I walked out of mom's room and into my own, I sat on the bed. The phone in my pocket vibrated and saw four texts and a missed call from Hotch.  
2.31pm- did you get home yet, Hotch  
2.52pm- why didn't you answer yet? Are you okay? Hotch  
3.11pm- if I don't get a response in 10 minutes, I'm getting Morgan and coming over  
3.12pm- one missed call from Hotchner.

Looking at the time I realised I had five minutes before he came kicking down my door. I quickly responded to put him at ease.

-I'm fine, calm down, I got distracted sorry. Reid-

Less than one minute later I got a reply

-is everything okay there? Can you leave yet? Hotch-

I quickly responded

-everything's fine, I'm doing everything my dad says and not making him angry like I said. I can't leave. I got too much to do. Reid-

-what have you got to do? You said you would get out as soon as you could! Hotch-

I couldn't think of an excuse

-sorry have to go, don't worry I am fine. Will text again tonight okay? Reid-

I didn't wait for a response I put the phone under my mattress to stop my father from finding it and left the room.

I spent the next few hours cleaning every room in the house, I checked on my mom a few times to see her sleeping peacefully and did everything my dad asked.  
I may have lied about leaving the house as soon as possible but I wasn't going to put myself in anymore danger that was necessary. I knew Hotch was worrying like crazy, that's just his nature, but I also knew he wouldn't come over here without strong cause. Not after what happened last time. He may not have said so but I knew he blamed himself.

At 7 pm my dad deemed the house clean enough and sent me to my room. As I grasped to handle I noticed something I missed earlier. A lock.

"Can't have you running away and telling someone now can we" my dad called as he walked up behind me. I opened the door and sat on my bed. My dad locked me in. I stared in shock for a few moments. I looked over and noticed both my windows were nailed shut. I couldn't leave now. Even if I wanted to. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic and had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

I reached down and grabbed the cell phone, looking at it in shock, eighteen messages from Hotch and twelve missed calls. I felt guilt build in me.

I read the texts. Most were Hotch telling me I was to get away from the house. Some were asking if I was okay. The last two made my guilt roar.

6.43pm-please text make that you're okay, Hotch-  
6.56pm- Reid come on respond, just say something-

The sense of desperation in the texts made me call him back. I had to reassure him of my safety. After everything that he had done and is doing for me, and after everything i have done to him he deserved to know I was safe through more than a text.

The phone rang twice before he picked up  
"Reid! Reid is that you!" He shouted down the phone  
"Yeah it's me, sorr-" I said quietly, my dad had the TV up loud but I didn't want to risk it. My apologies were cut off  
"Why didn't you respond earlier I've been going crazy, I was just about to come over. Can you leave now"  
"No I can't"  
"Why not!" He shouted in disbelief  
"He... Um... My dad locked me in my room." I said gently and much more quietly.  
"What!" Hotchs shouted so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.  
"I will be fine; we have school tomorrow he has to let me out to avoid any suspicion. After school we can go to Morgan's and I will tell them okay?"  
"Reid... He cant...he...okay, there's not much I can do tonight I suppose. I'm gonna drive you to school tomorrow though okay? You don't need to be walking around on broken ribs."  
I heard the TV turn off down stairs, I didn't' want to risk my father over hearing  
"I got to go, see you Hotch"

I put the phone back under the mattress, pulled out a book and read for a couple of hours before falling asleep very hungry.

**A/N- There we are, let me know how you found it. Was it good? Bad? Your reviews are like sunshine to me in rainy old England **


End file.
